I Hate A Certain Surgeon
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Ariana has every right to hate Trafalgar Law. No, she doesn't care that's he's a Shichibukai. While she hates him, and Law finds her unbearingly annoying, why is it that he can't bring himself to stop sneaking glances at her? LawxOC Rated T for Law's foul language.


"Eh?! What do you mean, 2,500 beli?! This was just one meal!"

"Mister, you ordered everything on the menu. Even though this is a fast-food place, that's still a price to be expected."

"Hmp, totally unfair. Fine, here you money-craving jerks." I reluctantly handed over the cash and grabbed my bag. I thought fast-food places were supposed to be cheap. Maybe I'll go to a buffet next time.

"W-Wait, mister!" I turned around excitedly.

"What? Did you find an error in the bill? I told it was too much-"

"Erm, no mister. We already gave you a 70% discount due to your...threatening-"

"I like to call it negotiating."

"Er, yes. Anyway, have you seen this lady before? She's highly wanted with a bounty of 410 million beli, she also has the Ken Ken no Mi devil fruit, the power to create as many swords as she wants. She's a highly skilled swordman and...a rather beautiful lady if I do say so myself. Darn shame she's wanted." I inwardly grinned. Hmm, I'm rather popular now aren't I?

"Sorry to say, I haven't."

"Ah, alright. Please notify the Marines if you do." With that, he headed back inside. Wow, no manners much? He didn't even tell me to come again, or thank you for coming, or some cliche stuff like that.

"Mister! Excuse me, mister!" I turned around, it was a marine. I pointed a finger to myself and he nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you." Yeah, sure. I bet you really are. No, I really do...not really actually. Wow, I'm so good at being sarcastic, I almost fooled myself.

"However, have you seen this lady? She's wanted with a beli of 410 million."

"Nope sorry." My kami, I just punched some stupid World Noble and suddenly I'm the most talked about pirate of the week or something. It wasn't my fault either, she just walked in like she owned the place and started flirting with every boy she could find. I was fine with that. But, when a psycho chick starts shooting people, _that's_ when I lose it. I mean come on, I'm a pirate and I never even killed anyone. Literally.

"Alright, thank you for your time. Here, please take a copy of the poster." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. That much I could tell. I took it and walked off. Well, at least my picture turned out pretty cute. My waist-length black hair swayed slightly. It was straight until the end-ish, then it starts curling. I was winking, so only one of my black eyes could be seen. I was grinning, my pearly-whites were easily shown. I did the victory pose on one of my hands, it didn't look like a waned picture at all. The picture was taken slightly above, so it wasn't a full-body picture. Obviously, if I wanted a semi-normal life, I would need to disguise myself; and what better disguise than a disguising yourself as the opposite gender? It's a perfect plan. I just needed to bind my chest, wear a wig and talk in a deeper tone, simple.

"Mister-!" My kami, I wonder what _this_ could possibly be about.

"Have you seen-" Bring it on me.

"A black haired-" Mm, hmm...

"Boy wearing a straw-hat? That baka said he was going to explore. Explore my ass, he has the same, if not worse, bad direction at that Zoro." I silently giggled. Because giggling isn't manly. And I'm pretending to be a macho man.

"You mean Strawhat Luffy...?"

"...Sure, whatever." The man before me was wearing this weird black outfit and fur hat that created some shadows.

"Hmm...and if I do? Shouldn't I be a good citizen and report it to the Marines-?" Immediately, he held a sword to my throat. I chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps I'll also report you, 'Surgeon of Death'." He held the blade closer to my throat. This is hilarious, they said that Trafalgar was a calm and smooth dude. Whoever said that got their damn facts wrong.

"Heh. Detekuru*" Immediately, a katana appeared in my hand. I easily aimed it at his head, due to the angle, he had to let go and I easily dodged his feeble last attempt to slice my head off.

"...If I'm not wrong, that's the power of the Ken Ken no Mi devil fruit."

"Kekekeke, how is that possible? The owner of that fruit is a female, I simply used magic."

"Don't insult magic with shit like that. I can cut your heart out and you'd still be alive, now _that's_ magic." I laughed.

"You're annoying me now. Do you mind digging a hole and dying in it?" No, I'm dead serious. He was seriously annoying me.

"Whatever, I don't have time to play with stupid idiots like you. Now have you see Mugiwara-ya or not?" I twitched with anger.

"Down the alleyway at that fast-food place..." He muttered something which resembled a swear, or a thanks. For his sake, I'll take it as a thanks. The only reason I helped him was because I was seriously wondering if I could just _'harm' _him, just a little bit.

"I hope he trips on his sword and stabs himself to death..." I pouted. Why does it feel like that isn't the last time I'll see him? I really hope it is. 'Cause I don't like him...at all.

*Detekuru; is Japanese for 'come forth'. It's her chant for summoning a katana.


End file.
